The importance of providing proper flux over the molten metal surface in a continuous casting mold is apparent from the numerous patents which have issued relating to the subject. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,135; 3,964,916; 3,949,803; 3,937,269; 3,926,246; 3,899,324; 3,891,023; 3,788,840; 3,718,713; 3,708,314; 3,704,744; 3,685,986; 3,677,325; 3,649,249; 3,642,052; 3,607,234; 3,318,363; 3,052,936; 2,825,947.
Much of the prior art focuses on softening point and fluidity of the melted fluxes. Little consideration has been given to rates; that is, the rate at which the mold flux powder melts sufficiently to spread and the rate at which the mold flux powder achieves its final desired fluidity so that it can be carried out of the mold in the space between the billet, bloom or slab being cast and the mold walls. If a mold flux remains over the surface of the metal in the mold too long, it either picks up too much of the deoxidation product it is designed to scavenge, and therefore loses fluidity, or it becomes so loaded with these products that it cannot pick up additional deoxidation products which it is supposed to remove. Certain prior art fluxes actually "iced over" in the mold, due to low tolerance to deoxidation products, e.g., alumina. Some consideration has been given to the rates at which the deoxidation products are taken into the molten flux, but the reasoning has been superficial. The important consideration is the rate of removal of the deoxidation products from the mold. This rate is controlled not only by the rate at which the deoxidation products are taken into the melt, but also the fluidity tolerance of the melt to dissolved deoxidation products and the rate at which the loaded flux is removed from the mold. Either rate can be controlling and, of course, they are usually interrelated.
Because numerous types of grades of steels are being continuously cast, i.e., stainless steel, high-carbon steel, low-carbon steel, aluminum-killed steel, etc., all at different temperatures and different casing rates the continuous caster must have available a range of flux compositions which will have a softening point and fluidity compatible with the particular product and casting rate. If a mold flux is too fluid or becomes fluid too fast, it will be carried away from the mold at a higher rate than desirable. The drawback to the too rapid removal of mold flux from the mold is the resultant decrease in surface quality of the cast shape and the need for larger amounts of mold flux powder to be spread over the mold during casting. These, of course, are important economic considerations.
In the past, casting fluxes having lower melt point temperatures and greater fluidity than necessary have sometimes been adopted simply because this was the only means of achieving sufficiently rapid melting, spread, and solubility for deoxidation products. Applicant provides a mold flux which has a controlled rate of fusion, rapid spread, intermediate fluidity, and high tolerance to dissolved deoxidation products which does not adopt low melt and/or softening point temperatures simply to provide the desired rate of melting, spread, and removal of deoxidation products.